PERCABETH IN THE SEA
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: PERCABETH MEETS THE S.S. TIPTON GANG, BUT NOT WOODY. will Percy and Annabeth reaveal that they are demigods or will the gang find out by them selfs read to find out. I DO NOT OWE PJO, BTW-THEY ARE DEMIGODS
1. Prologue

**I OWE OBSOULUTLY NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA/ PLOT. I HOPE YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT I MEAN. ANY WAYS PLEASE ENJOY.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Percy hurry up" I screamed at him

"Annabeth don't worry it's not like were going to miss it" he screamed back

"Just hurry up" I screamed as I kept walking.

"I see you finally decided to catch up huh" I said to Percy as we were walking to into the S.S Tipton

"It isn't my fault I have an eager to learn from another school girlfriend" he said

"Shut up Percy. You should be glad I chose a school that will be in your dad's domain" I said as we walked into the ship.

"Hello" Percy and I said to the men in the reservation desk.

"Hello my name is Mr. Mosby" the man said "how may I help you"

"My name is Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson" I said "and we are new students here"

"Oh Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Chase" Mr. Mosby said as he searched for our keys in a box full of keys.

"Annabeth are you sure you don't want me to back down on this offer" Percy asked

"Shut up seaweed brain before I smack your head" I said

Here we go" Mr. Mosby said holding up two keys

"Mrs. Chase I hope you like learning because your partner is Bailey Pickets" he said as he game me my key

"Believe me she loves learning" Percy said "her grades are mostly A's and she's dyslexic and ADHD"

"That's very impressive Ms. Chase" Mr. Mosby said

"Just call me Annabeth Please" I said

"And just call me Percy" Percy said

"Well Percy I hope you like annoying people because your room mate is Zack Martin" he said

"Please Percy is annoying Zack could probably be his best friend" I said

"I am not annoying" Percy whined

"Yes you are" I said

"Am not" he said

"If you keep discussing with me I am going to smack you" I warned and he stayed quite

"I wish I could control Zack like that" Mr. Mosby said "he is so out of control even when he was a little kid he would annoy me"

"Is he your son?" I asked

"THANK HEAVEN NO" he said almost yelling

"Well thank you Mr. Mosby" Percy and I said as we left to find are room. We both agreed to meet at the sky deck in exactly fifteen minutes.

I unpacked and set my stuff where I though was my bed. I finished unpacking and left for the sky deck.

I waited for a while when a boy came and said "well hello hotty"

"Call me that again and I will break your neck" I said

"I see you're a tuff one" he said "what do you say if you go out with me like on a date" he said

"You have one more chance before I flip you and have your face on the floor"

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self" he said "my name is Zack Martin"

"My name is Annabeth Chase" I said shaking his hand "and you have forty seconds to leave before my boyfriend gets here."

Just then I heard Percy calling my name. I turned around and saw him running towards me.

"Hey wise girl what'cha doing" he asked as he kissed me on the cheek

"Nothing much just waiting for you to show up" I said "you do know your ten minutes late right?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. It's just that apparently my room mate is a total pig" he said as he looked to Zack

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self" Percy said as he stuck his hand out "my name is Percy Jackson"

"My name is Zack Martin" he said and I let the laugh I was holding back

"Why are you laughing wise girl" Percy asked

"Because you just called your room mate a pig" I said and he laughed

"WAIT WHAT?" Zack asked

"Apparently I'm your new room mate" Percy said in between laughs "and your room is a bigger mess than my cabin at the summer camp we attend"

"I just hope you like pranks because I am all about them" he said

"You could be good friends with the stoll brothers" Percy said

"You are so right Percy" I said "remind me not to invite them"

"Deal" he said

"So Zack you were saying something about taking me out" I said and Percy's smile faded

"Never mind that was before I knew you had a boyfriend" he said

"ZACK!" I heard someone scream. I looked past Zack and saw a guy that looked a little like him

"Hey listen to this" Zack said

"GIE IT BACK!" the boy screamed

"Give what back?" Zack asked

"My journal gives it back now" the boy said

"I don't have it" Zack said "By now it's at the bottom of the ocean"

I notice Percy's eyes widen and he said "I can get your journal back"

"Percy are you crazy you know we aren't suppose to tell them or show them" I said

"But-" he said and I cut him of

"Do you want me to judo flip you" I asked

"No" Percy said "Never mind... um what's your name"

"My name is Cody Martin and I am Zack's twin" he said

"Well Nice to meet you Cody" Percy said "My name is Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase"

"Nice to meet you too" Cody said

"Have you met my girlfriend Bailey Picket?" he asked

"No but she is my new room mate" I said

"I see London finally made her father build her a sweet in the ship" he said

"Whose London" Percy asked

"Seaweed brain even I expected you to know who she is" I said "her name is London Tipton and her father is the owner of this ship"

"Oh ok" Percy said dumb bounded

Just then a girl came and kissed Cody on the cheek.

"I am going to guess that you are Bailey. Right?" I said / asked

"Yeah how did you know?" she asked

We spent the time talking and chatting until it became night and it was time to go to bed. We parted from each other. Percy walked me to my room and Cody walked Bailey to our room. The kissed us goodnight and went to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of night and knocked on Percy's door. He opened it and I came in. I told him that I had a horrible dream. I cried until I fell asleep on Percy's shoulder.


	2. I GOT IT RIGHT!

**I OWE OBSOULUTLY NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA/ PLOT. I HOPE YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT I MEAN. ANY WAYS PLEASE ENJOY.**

**PERCY'S POV**

I woke up because I was being poked and my knees were hurting for some reason. I felt that my sleeve was wet. I looked up and notice Cody and Zack standing in front of me. I then looked to my bed and saw Annabeth covered with my blanket. Her head was on my shoulder and I freaked.

"Annabeth" I said shaking her soldier

"What?" she groaned

"Wake up Annabeth" I said

"No" she groaned

"Annabeth you are going to miss class" I said

"I will be up in a minute" she groaned

"Annabeth there is an eight legged creature with a lot of eyes on the floor climbing the bed" I said

"What is it" she asked

"It's a SPIDER!" I half screamed spider

"KILL IT" she jumped of bed and threw me on the floor.

"Annabeth I was kidding." I said "I had to wake you up one way or another"

"I am going to kill you PERSEUS JACKSON" she screamed and I laughed

"Annabeth you have to remember this isn't camp where you can just come onto my cabin and fall asleep with me" I said

"I know Percy but the dream it scared me" she said

"I know Annabeth we will have to contact camp and tell Grover or we will IM our parents" I said when I heard an ahem

"I'm sorry guys" I said

"First of all you better be glad that we woke you up" Cody said

"Second of all what were you two doing" Zack asked shaking his eyebrows

"And third of all Annabeth better go back to her room before Mr. Mosby finds her in here and finds out that she slept in here" Cody said and Annabeth got up and ran towards her room.

"Now could you tell us what she was doing in here" Zack asked

"She had a nightmare in the middle of the night and she came here and told me about it" I said "then I guess she cried so much she fell asleep and I was to tire to take her to her room"

"So you didn't do anything wrong" Cody asked

"No way" I said "if I ever did that Annabeth's parents would kill me. I mean literally"

"What do you mean?" Cody asked

"I can't tell you it wouldn't make sense to you and Annabeth would kill me" I said as I got ready for the first day of Seaford high.l **(I forgot the name of the school sorry.)**

I came in to see a whole bunch of boys surrounding Annabeth. I walked up to her and put an arm around her and said "hey wise girl, are they all your friends?"

"No they just started crowding me" she said and I gave them all my death glare and they quickly scrammed back to their seats.

"Cody" I said "who's the teacher?"

"Her name is Mrs. Tutwiler" he said

I snorted and Annabeth slapped me on the head then asked "what are you laughing about?"

"The teachers name" I said "it sounds a little funny"

"Well it is not polite" she said

"Ugh learn to have a little fun with names" I said

"I do Perseus" she said

"You know I hate when people say my real name" I whined

"Wait you mean Perseus as in the star constellation or the Greek hero" he asked

"They are both the same but yeah" I said

"I know they are the same but I mean where your mom originally got the idea?" he asked

"She got it from the hero" I said

A lady came in the room and said "Alright class sit down on your seats" and everybody did

"Class today we have two knew students" she said "Percy, Annabeth please come and stand besides me" we did as she said and stood there awkwardly

She finally said "This is Percy Jackson, he is dyslexic and ADHD. That gives him a reason to not pay attention and have low grades. Unlike most of you especially Zack I bet he pays more attention then you"

"If I don't Annabeth would kill me" I said and Annabeth elbowed me

"This is Annabeth chase" she said moving on with Annabeth. Before she could even say more all the boys in the class room started woof howling and whistle ling Annabeth got annoyed and said "if you don't shut up and leave me alone your tongues will be so swollen that you wont even be able to EAT!" she screamed the last part at the boys and they shut up and flinched. The teacher just stared at her like she was crazy.

"I am sorry Mrs. Tutwiler you can continue if you like" Annabeth said putting a hand on her hip

"Annabeth is ADHD and dyslexic like Percy. Unlike most of you especially you Zack she has a reason for having low grades and not paying much attention"

"As if" I said "her grades are mostly A's and she barley gets any B's"

"Percy shut up or I will judo flip you" she said and I zipped my lips

"Ahh I wish I could control Zack like that" Mrs. Tutwiler said with a dreamy expression

"Is he really that bad?" Annabeth asked

"He is worse than you think" she said "any way you two can go sit down" as soon as Annabeth set down most of the boys scooted away from her

"Today we are going to talk about the ocean" she said and my eyes widened

"Who can tell me in what ocean we are right now?' she asked

My hand went up in the air before she could finish her sentence and she said "Percy"

"We are in the Atlantic ocean 32 degrees 40 minutes north 70 degrees 1 minute west" I said "and by the way we are headed toward the Bermuda triangle"

Mrs. Tutwiler stood there with her mouth open. Actually everyone had their mouth open except Annabeth. Mrs. Tutwiler broke the silence by asking "Ho- how di- did you know that"

"I am very fond of the sea so I study every square of it" I lied "if you don't believe that the coordinates are correct call the captain and ask."

She did as I asked. She turned around to the phone and pushed some buttons and said "hello captain could you tell me the coordinates of the ship?" she said

"After a few seconds she turned back around and said "Percy you are absolutely right. You said the coordinates exactly right" she said and I hi-fived Annabeth.

The time passed by and I kept surprising the students and Mrs. Tutwiler. After class ended Mrs. Tutwiler asked me to stay after class.

"Percy how did you know that?" she asked

"I already told you I am very fond of the sea and I study it very intensely" I said lying

"Very well. I hope you are not lying to me" she said and I left.

**PLEASE COMMENT AND ENJOY**


	3. HURTFUL MEMORIES

**I OWE OBSOULUTLY NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA/ PLOT. I HOPE YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT I MEAN. ANY WAYS PLEASE ENJOY.**

**ZACKS'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of a door opening. I saw Percy opening the door and walking out. I decide to follow him to where ever he was going. He stopped by Bailey's room and knocked the door. Annabeth opened it and they started walking. I noticed they were going to the sky deck so I decided to wake Cody and Bailey up. They asked me what was wrong and I told them. Soon they were following me.

Pretty soon we were staring at Percy and Annabeth when a flash appeared. When the flash died there were two adults a male and female. The male looked a lot like Percy, and the female looked like Annabeth except she had black hair. Percy and Annabeth bowed down and the adults signaled for them to get up.

They talked for a while until they left. Then Percy did a taxi whistle which I though was ridiculous. I was about to get up and walk over to him but I saw a figure flying towards the boat. At first I though it was a hawk but as the figure came closer the body was more like a horse's body instead of a hawks. The figure stopped in front of Percy and whined. I got a little closer with out letting him notice me and heard him say

"Blackjack get going if Zack and Cody are demigods we will need as much help as we can get" he said and the first though that came to my mind was that he went crazy.

The horse left and I jumped out along with my friends. Percy took a pen out of his pocket and Annabeth pinned me down on the floor with a knife to my throat.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded "how much did you see and hear?"

"Nothing much except two people showing and leaving in literal flashes and Percy talking with a horse" I said

"Oh holy Zeus this is bad" Percy said as he grabbed Cody's wrist and made Annabeth get up and grabbed Bailey's wrist. Percy also got hold of my wrist and took us to our dorm.

"Who were they?" Bailey asked

"What was with the horse and the knife and the pen?" Cody asked

"Guy's stop freaking out and calm down" Percy said

"What ever you saw you can not tell any one if you want to remember what you saw" Annabeth said very deep concern in her voice

"Could you explain to us what you saw? Please" Bailey asked

"Do you know about the Greek myths with the gods and heroes?" Percy asked

"Yeah we do" I said

"Well they are not myths they are real and they are in the United States" Percy said

"Are you serious?" asked bailey

"Very" Percy said

"Who were the adults you were talking to and who are you really?" asked Cody

"The adults were gods" Annabeth said "Athena goddess of wisdom, war, arts and crafts, and battle strategies and Poseidon god of the sea and earth shaker"

"And as for the 'horse' his name is blackjack and his a Pegasus" Percy said

"What are demigods?" Cody asked

"Demigod or Half-Bloods are children of the gods" Percy said

"Except that either our mom or dad is a mortal" Annabeth

"And who are you really?" I Asked

"My name is Percy or Persues Jackson and my immortal parent is Poseidon" Percy said

"Percy gives all of your tittles" Annabeth said

"Annabeth you know I hate those titles. I hated them ever since the day we went into the sea of monsters" Percy whine

"Percy I'll say them for you then" Annabeth said

"Percy is the retriever of Zeus's master bolt, retriever of Hades helm of darkness, defeater of Ares god of war, traveler and survivor of the sea of monsters/ the Bermuda triangle, retriever of the golden fleece, defeater of polyphemus, savior of lady Artemis and me, holder of the sky-" she kept going until I heard hero / savior of Olympus

"Wait woo hold on" I said "what do you mean savior of Olympus?"

"Have you heard on the news that New York was in ruins in august 18?" she asked

"Yeah" I said

"That was the battle of Manhattan were Percy defeated kronos" she said

I had my mouth open and she said "he got offered godly hood but he declined it to be with me and to stop any other war from happening"

"What do you mean to stop another war from happening?" Cody asked.

Annabeth explained everything to us. She had to put something's in English meaning I didn't understand a word of her smart talk. When she finished I heard a deep sigh. We turned our heads to look at Percy who had a tear running down his cheek

"Why is he crying" I asked

"He is not completely crying. He just doesn't like to talk about the parts in our quests where some one died especially in the war" she said

"That's why I hate my titles. If you had seen and experienced as many deaths as I had you would hate does tittles to" Percy said

"go to sleep guy's we can talk more about this tomorrow" Percy said I could notice he was deepres so I had to pursade everyone to go. Annabeth gave a kiss to Percy and went to sleep.

**PLEASE COMMENT AND ENJOY**


	4. NOT MY DAY!

**I OWE OBSOULUTLY NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA/ PLOT. I HOPE YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT I MEAN. ANY WAYS PLEASE ENJOY.**

**CODY'S POV**

I woke up the next day. I was officially creeped out by Percy and Annabeth. I though that maybe they had gone psycho. I mean saying that the gods are real that can't be possible. I got ready to go to class and hang out with Bailey for a while.

I was walking to class and I felt that the sip was being pushed or shaken by something. I looked around and saw Percy looking down the ship.

"Hey Percy what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much" he said "just getting a massage from my dad"

"How?" I asked and he pointed down "is that a dolphin and an orca whale?"

"Yeah" he said "the dolphin's name is delphin he is my dad's personal messenger"

"So you weren't kidding about the god's existence?" I asked

"Not one bit" he said "when I first found out I was a demigod I was hoping some one would scream NOT!"

"And that didn't happen did it?" I asked

"Not really I-" he was about to say when the orca pushed the boat again and people fell to the floor

"Hold on a second Cody" he said and the dolphin started to I guess speak to him "alright thank you Delphin I'll tell Annabeth. I need you to tell my father thanks for the help" as soon as he said that the orca and dolphin left

"Were you just talking with them?" I asked

"Yep. I can speak to most aquatic creatures" he said.

We kept talking until we arrived at our classroom and I guess most of the boys didn't really believe Annabeth's warning because they were swarming her.

"Hey wise girl need some help judo flipping people?" Percy asked

"Sure" she said "if they don't leave in one minute you can judo flip them all if you want" as soon as she said that everybody left

"Hey Annabeth" I said

"Hey Cody" she said "sorry about last night"

"We weren't really expecting for all that but that is what we get for being nosy" I said

"After class I need to see you at my dorm along with Zack and Bailey" she said

"why?" I asked

"Matters we can't discuss here" she said.

After everyone came on the room class started. Mrs. Tutwiler said that we were going to study the seas and ocean's for two weeks of course Percy got excited.

After class ended there was more boat pushing and Mr. Mosby fell of board. This time the one pushing the boat was a shark and Mr. Mosby was freaking out.

"Hang on Mr. Mosby" Percy said "don't move just try to keep your head above water"

"What do you think I am trying to do?" he asked

"Just hold on" he screamed and jumped in

"Percy what are you doing?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"Just hold on a sec" he screamed

"Mr. Mosby stay behind me a while" he said to Mr. Mosby "and shark bait stay here"

"Why are you telling a shark to stay?" Mr. Mosby asked

"I will have to explain everything to you later" Percy said

"Now I need an explanation now!" Mr. Mosby demanded

"If you haven't noticed there is a shark" he said

"Never mind" Mr. Mosby said with a squeaky voice. All of a sudden the water started to rise and Percy and Mr. Mosby were on the ship

"Ok now explain everything" Mr. Mosby said

"Not here" Annabeth said

"Then where?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"Lets go into the classroom "Annabeth said "but only Cody, Zack, me, Percy, Mrs. Tutwiler, Bailey and Mr. Mosby"

"We are not going into my classroom until they get dry" Mrs. Tutwiler whined

"Fine" Percy groaned "Mr. Mosby give your hand"

"Why?" he asked

"Do you want to get dry the faster way or slower way" Percy asked

"Fine" Mr. Mosby said and gave Percy his hand. Percy closed his eyes and he started to get dry instantly along with Mr. Mosby

"Awesome how you did that?" asked Zack

"I will explain everything inside" he said

**PLEASE COMMENT AND ENJOY**


	5. SPILLING THE BEANS

**I COMPLETLEY UNDESTAND IF YOU PEOPLE HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING THIS AND I SEE A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WILL TAKE OUT THE AUTHORS NOT JUST SO YOU KNOW.**

**PERCY'S POV**

"Awesome. How did you do that?" Zack asked

"I will explain everything in side" I said and I told everyone to go in first. I was about to step in the class room when shark bait shook the boat.

"Hold on a sec" I told Mr. Mosby

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Just wait and I will explain everything to you" I said

"Fine" he said back

"Shark bait could you stop shaking the boat?" I asked

"Sorry lord I just need to deliver a massage from your father since delphin is much to busy" Shark bait said

"Fine" I said and he started to spill out the beans. After he finished I was surprised and asked "is it really that bad?"

"Yes lord and lord Poseidon needs your help" he said

"I will see what I can do" I said "tell him I will be their ASAP"

"Yes lord" he said

"Oh, and one last thing" I said "don't call me lord"

"Yes boss" he said

"Or that" I said

"Yes sir" he said

"Or that" I said

"Yes master" he said

"Or that" I said

"Then what shall I call you?" he asked

"Just Percy" I said

"Yes mas- I mean Percy" he said then left and I went into the class room.

"Where you just talking to a shark?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"Yes" I said

"How?" she asked

"Just sit down and listen" I sighed

"Percy are you the teacher now?" Annabeth asked sarcastically

"Yes" I said sarcastically.

We were about to kiss when some one said "Explanation please" and we started to blushed

"Anyways" I said awkwardly "Annabeth start the explaining"

"Why me?" she asked

"Because you have more experience" I said

"That's at camp" she said "Not with regular mortals"

"Wait what do you mean regular mortals?" Mr. Mosby asked

"Percy you spilled the beans to Rachel and you will spill them to everyone else" Annabeth said

"Fine" I sighed

"Can you just talk please" Zack said "I'm confused"

"You are always confused" Bailey said

"Just talk" Mr. Mosby shouted a little

"We are not regular humans" I said pointing to Annabeth and me

"Well then what are you aliens?" Zack asked

"No. Dude we explained this to you last night" I said

"Oh that" he said "… I am still confused"

"Anyways. As I was saying we are half-bloods" I said

"Like in Harry Potter when one of your parent is a wizard and the other one a regular human?" Bailey

"A little like that except we are not wizards we are demigods" I said

"Demi what?" asked Mr. Mosby

"Annabeth help me" I said

"Fine" she said and pushed me off the desk since I was seated on it

"Ow" I groaned

"That's what you get" she said

"Stop arguing and talk" Mr. Mosby said

"Do you know anything about the Greek gods?" Annabeth asked

"Yes" every one said

"Well then there is one thing you don't know" Annabeth said

"And that is?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"They are still alive" Annabeth said

"We are descendents of one of them" I added

"Yeah right and I'm a dolphin" Mr. Mosby said

"If you were I could have talked to you telepathically" I said

"Ok then who's your "godly" parent?" asked Mrs. Tutwiler

"My father is Poseidon" I said

"My mother is Athena" Annabeth said

"Prove it" Mrs. Tutwiler said

"I proved it to you some days ago when I told you the coordinates of the ship, I proved it to you when I saved Mr. Mosby and I proved it to you when I talked with shark bait" I said

"So those are your powers?" asked Cody

"Yeah" I said "and I have more"

"Seriously? Like what else?" Zack asked

"I can create a tornado, I can cause an earthquake, I can create an under water bubble, control water, breath under water, turn water into solid ice or something like that, turn water vapor into liquid and I am awesome in sword fighting" I said

"No way" he said

"Yes way" I said

"Awesome" he said

"I know" I said

"What's Annabeth's power?" asked Bailey

"I can make a battle plan and outsmart almost everyone" Annabeth said

"Not really a cool power or a power at all" Zack said

"At least it saved my butt" I said and smiled at her

"How?" Cody asked

"She can create a battle plan that is not as stupid as mine are"

"I still don't believe it" Mrs. Tutwiler said

"Me neither" Mr. Mosby agreed

"Fine" I said "Annabeth let me see your dagger"

"You have weapons on board?" Bailey asked

"If we didn't we would die" Annabeth said

"How come?" Bailey asked

"Monster attacks" I said

"Here" Annabeth said as she gave me her knife

"What are you going to do with that" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"I will check if any of you are demigods" I said "I highly doubt Mr. Mosby and you are"

"Why?" she asked

"Most demigods don't make it to an old age past nineteen of twenty" I said

"Most die because of monster attacks, other die on their way to camp" Annabeth said

"Camp?" Bailey asked

"Camp Half-Blood" I said

"It's where we train" Annabeth said

"If you don't get their you are most likely to die" I added

"Why?" asked Mrs. Tutwiler

"Being a demigod means being half human and half god. If you are born from a mortal you won't know who your father is" I said

"If you are born from your godly mother you still won't know who your mother is" Annabeth said

"Why would your mother or father just leave you?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"Because half-blood heroes need to be raised by their mortal parents and make it to camp by their own or with some one if they find some body on their way to camp" Annabeth said and I saw a tear running down her cheek

"When your godly parent is a goddess than she will give you to your father so he would take care of you" Annabeth said

"And if your father is a god then he would probably leave you before yore born of after" I said

"So is that the same for every demigod?" asked Bailey

"Most" Annabeth said

"Right we need to find out how many of you need mind erasing and how many of you need to go to camp" I said

"Mind erasing?" Mr. Mosby asked

"If you are not a demigod and can not see through the mist than you can't remember this talk" Annabeth said "we would have to do something to make you forget it"

"We can deal with that later" I said "Cody le me see your wrist"

"Why?" he asked

"I am going to stick the knife on your wrist a little to see if it affects you" I said "if it goes right through you than you are a simple mortal. The blade will think you are not important"

"If you are a demigod it will cause you a little pain" Annabeth said

"I am not going to make a deep cut so relax" I said

"Fine" he decided. He gave me his wrist I put the tip of the dagger on his skin and….

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE CLIFFY BUT TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE Mrs. Tutwiler and Mr. Mosby two lucky demigods.**


	6. 3 NEW PERSON JOINS

**I COMPLETLEY UNDESTAND IF YOU PEOPLE HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING THIS AND I SEE A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I OWE ABSOULUTLY NOTHING BUT THE STORY.**

**BAILEY'S**** POV**

We waited for Percy to let the knife make contact with Cody's wrist, but Percy stopped half way.

"Why did you stop Percy?" Annabeth asked

"If any of them are demigods then they won't have weapons to protect themselves" Percy said

"Percy they would barley know" Annabeth said

"Have you forgotten what happens when there are a lot of demigods grouped in one place?" Percy asked

"Our scents become stronger and more monsters are attracted" Annabeth said

"Exactly now remember that I am the son of one of the big three and my scent is stronger" Percy said "that would attract way more monsters"

"What do you mean scent?" I asked

"We demigods have a natural scent that is very extremely hard to mask. The scent basically tells monsters where you are" Annabeth explained

"Is it like sending up a flare" asked Cody

"Sort of. Except that it is a little worse when there are a lot of them groped together" Percy said. Percy was about to bring the knife to Cody's wrist when we heard something ring. we looked at Zack and he was texting.

Percy took it away and said "Do you want to get us killed?"

"What do you mean?" Zack asked

"Using a phone or any technology but the TV is worse than sending flares. it's like telling monsters 'hey i'm over here you can come and kill me' we demigods are not allowed to use them" Percy said "here i turned it off. don't use it unless there is an extreme emergency." Percy again brought the knife to Cody's wrist and was half way to touching his skin with it when...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" we heard screaming outside when London entered the room running and locking the room

"London what are you doing? What's wrong?" I asked in a soothing tone

"There's this chick outside and she has arrows with her. She was in my sunlight so I insulted her and she struck and arrow at me" London said showing us an arrow

Percy and Annabeth laughed "Why are you to laughing?" asked Mr. Mosby

"She just insulted our friend who is here as back up" Percy said

"Back up?" Cody asked

"She and another friend has weapons for new demigods" Percy said

"Just in case we can't get you to camp today" Annabeth said

"OPEN THE DOOR YOU LITTLE…" a girl with spiky black hair, a death to Barbie shirt, black jeans, black make up and electric blue eyes said as she banged on the glass door

"That's her" London said as she hid behind Mr. Mosby

The girl turned to look at Percy and Annabeth then shouted "PERSEUS JACKSON, ANNABETH CHASE OPEN THIS STUPID DOOR IN THIS MOMMENT"

I went to open the door and she went straight to London "Now listen you little make up queen if you ever insult me again I will not let the arrow miss"

"Calm down pinecone face. What did she say to get you mad?" asked Percy

"None of your business kelp head" she said

"Thalia would you calm down I am sure it is not that bad" Annabeth said

"Whatever" she said "I am only here as back up"

"Yeah we know" Percy said

"Where's death breath?" she asked

"Would you finish explaining everything" Mr. Mosby yelled

"Hold your socks on" Thalia yelled at him

"Now as I was saying where's death breath?" Thalia asked

"We don't know" Annabeth said

"Fine. Have you figured who and who is a demigod?" she asked

"No we were waiting for you and Nico" Percy said

"But since one of our reinforcements are hear than we can start the test" Annabeth said

"Cody let's see again since I didn't finish" Percy said as he brought the knife to his skin but before he could make contact some one interrupted.

"So you wait for pinecone face and not for me?" asked a voice

"Shut up death breath the case is that I am special" Thalia said

"Please. I am way better than you" he said

"Stop arguing and hurry up" Mr. Mosby said

"Fine" Percy said and started to bring knife back to Cody's wrist but stopped again and stiffened

"What are you waiting for?" asked Cody

"Hold on a sec" Percy said and closed his eyes

"What is he-" Zack asked but was cut by Annabeth telling him to be quiet

"This is bad" Percy said as he opened his eyes

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked

"I have to go. It's worst than we though" Percy said

"What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Tutwiler

"I can't tell you right now, but as soon as I come back I will tell you" Percy said

"What do you mean when you come back?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"There is a problem at my father's underwater palace and I need to help him" Percy said "I will come back to the ship by maybe tomorrow"

"You know the ship won't wait for you right?" Mr. Mosby said / asked

"I know but that doesn't matter. Annabeth explain to them why" Percy said and gave her a kiss than ran outside and jumped of the ship.

"Explanation" Zack said

"He can breath underwater and know where any ship is" Annabeth said

"Ok well then let me do the inspections" Thalia said

"Check Cody first" Annabeth said

"Alright. Brace yourself kid cause I like to cause people pain" Thalia said and Cody gulped. Thalia brought the knife to Cody's wrist and…

**I AM SORRY ABOUT THE SUSPEN/ CLIFFY BUT I LIKE TO LET PEOPLE GUESS WHAT HAPPENS.**


	7. DEMIGODS OR NOT? PART1

**SOME PEOPLE WANTED ME TO MAKE MR. MOSBY AND DEMIGODS BUT THERE WAS A TIE SO HERE IS A SURPRISE FOR IT.**

**I HAVE BEEN VERY, VERY BUSSY AND I HAVE GOTTEN SOME NEW IDEAS SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. IT IS TIME - TO CONTINUE THIS SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**CODY'S POV**

"OW" I screamed

"Stop whining kid, you can whine when a monster attacks you" Thalia said

"So am I a demigod or not?" I asked

"What do you think? Did it hurt?" she asked

"Yes" I said "very"

"There's your answer" Thalia said

"So who is my godly parent?" I asked

"Maybe Athena, but looking at your brother it could be Hermes" Annabeth said

"Our mom is one - hundred percent normal human" I said

Then Annabeth, Thalia and Nico said "WOAH" and looked above my head

I looked up and saw a caduceus and an owl.

"So whose my parent?" I asked

"Well considering that Hermes symbol is brighter I'm guessing your father is Hermes" Annabeth said

"How about the owl?" I asked

"Maybe Athena decided to give you her blessing before you were born, but apparently only you" Annabeth said "So you can stay in either the Hermes or Athena cabin"

"AHH" we heard Zack screamed and looked at him trying to wave an image of his head

"Zack stop that. The sign will fade by it self" Annabeth said

"What does it mean?" Zack asked

"It means that your godly parent is Hermes" Thalia said

"Bailey come here and give me your wrist" Thalia said

"Here" Bailey said as she stretched her hand towards Thalia

"Same warning as Cody" Thalia said and brought the knife to Bailey's wrist

"OW" Bailey said

"There you go. You're a demigod" Thalia said

"My godly parent is?" Bailey asked

"Athena" Annabeth said pointing above Bailey's head

"Since Bailey is a demigod, does this mean I can't date her?" I asked

"Well no. only if your godly parent is the same. Athena gave you her blessing but that doesn't mean you can't date her" Annabeth said

"Oh thank you" I let out a sigh of relieve

"Let's see" Thalia said "London come here" she said with an evil smile and shine in her eyes

"What if I don't want to?" she asked

"I'll come get you" Thalia said

London gulped and made her way in front of Thalia. Thalia's smile became more evil and scared London.

"Thalia stop that. Give me the knife I'll do it" Annabeth said

"but-" Thalia wined

"Now" Annabeth said

"Fine" Thalia said and handed her the knife

"Ok London don't worry I won't hurt you" Annabeth said

"Are you sure?" London asked

"Yes. Could you please stretch your arm out" Annabeth said nicely and London did as she asked her to

"All right this will hurt only a little bit" Annabeth said and brought the knife to her wrist

"OWWW" London cried

"London my dagger hasn't even touched your skin" Annabeth said

"Oh really?" she asked

"Well now it did" Annabeth said

"You're a demigod. By the looks of it Aphrodite doesn't even have to claim you" Annabeth said

_"Thank you hon. you saved me so much work"_ Aphrodite said in Annabeth's mind

"What part of claiming your child is work?" Annabeth asked out loud

"What?" everyone asked

"Nothing, Aphrodite just said that I saved her a whole bunch of work" Annabeth said

"How do you know?" Bailey asked

"They can talk to us in our mines" Annabeth responded

"All right Mrs. Tutwiler, your wrist please" Annabeth said

"What happens if I'm a demigod?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"Since you are too old (no offence) to join camp, I will get you a weapon and Percy and I will train you" Annabeth said

"But you two are only teenagers" Mrs. Tutwiler said

"And your point is?" Annabeth asked

"That's an adult's job" she said

"And so is fighting in a war, yet Percy, I, and the demigods saved the earths hide" Annabeth said

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"There was a war last year between Percy and the demigods versus the titans and demigod traitors" Annabeth said

"Where did that happen?" Mr. Mosby asked

"In Manhattan New York" Annabeth said "please no more questions we all lost dear friends and half siblings we don't like to talk about it." Annabeth said a tear running down her eyes

"All right I'm sorry" she apologized

"It's alright it's still a hard subject on us. So when we take you to camp please don't ask anything that has to do with the war" Annabeth said as she brought the knife down to Mrs. Tutwiler's wrist and ….

**I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY BUT I LIKE TO CHALLENGE YOUR MINDS BY MAKING YOU THINK**


	8. DEMIGODS OR NOT? PART2

**SOME PEOPLE WANTED ME TO MAKE MR. MOSBY AND DEMIGODS BUT THERE WAS A TIE SO HERE IS A SURPRISE FOR IT.**

**I HAVE BEEN VERY, VERY BUSSY AND I HAVE GOTTEN SOME NEW IDEAS SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. IT IS TIME - TO CONTINUE THIS SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THALIA'S POV**

Annabeth brought the dagger to the teacher's wrist and it went right through her.

"Well you are lucky" Annabeth said

"Why?" the teacher asked

"Because you're not a demigod" Annabeth said

"Well, do I have to forget what I know?" she asked

"Only is you can't see through the mist" Annabeth said

"How do I know if I can see through the mist or not? And what's the mist?" she asked. After a quick explanation the small dude was next.

"Mr. Mosby your wrist please" Annabeth said

"Here" he said stretching his arm out

"It will hurt a bit alright" Annabeth said and brought the knife to his wrist. It went right through

"You two aren't demigods" Annabeth said pointing at Mr. Mosby and the teacher

"So how can you tell if we can see through the mist or not?" Mr. Mosby asked

"When Percy comes back he will tell you" Annabeth said

"By the way where did he go?" I asked

"I… the first night we stayed in the ship I had a dream" Annabeth said

"What do dreams have to do you with him?" Cody asked

"Demigod dreams are more than dreams. They are vision from the past, present or future" Annabeth said

"So what was your dream about?" Zack asked

"It… I don't really want to talk about it guys" Annabeth said "besides it's getting late we need to sleep"

"She's right" I said

"Let's go to sleep, because tomorrow you have a long day ahead of you" Nico said

"Nico you sleep in Percy's cabin, and Thalia you sleep in our cabin" Annabeth said pointing to her and Bailey

"All right" I said "let's go"

"Mr. Mosby and Mrs. Tutwiler you can't tell anyone about this all right" Annabeth said

"Why?" Mr. Mosby asked

"Because it's a secret in the world" Nico said

"Come on guys we need to rest" Annabeth said "goodnight everyone"

"Good night" everyone said back

We walked away, only Annabeth and me.

"Annabeth what was your dream about?" Thalia asked

"Please Thalia I don't want to talk about it" Annabeth said "I'm scared that I might actually come true like all the other ones"

"You can trust me can't you?" I asked

"Yes but-" Annabeth tried to say

"After all I am your best friend" I said

"I promise I'll tell you tomorrow" Annabeth said

"All right" I said as we came into Annabeth's cabin

"Here you sleep in my bunk I'll sleep on the inflatable cushion Bailey has" Annabeth said taking something out of a closet

"No I'll sleep on the cushion you sleep on your bunk" Thalia said

"No you sleep on my bed and that's my last word" Annabeth said

"You sure?" I asked, she nodded.

"Goodnight" I told her

"Goodnight" she said back

I'M SORRY FOR ANY FUTURE CLIFFY BUT I LIKE TO CHALLENGE YOUR MINDS BY MAKING YOU THINK


	9. THE SECRET IS TOLD

**I HAVE BEEN VERY, VERY BUSSY AND I HAVE GOTTEN SOME NEW IDEAS SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. IT IS TIME - TO CONTINUE THIS SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**BAILEY'S POV**

It's been about four days that Percy left and Annabeth keeps muttering things in her sleep about the ocean, death, and horrible things. I keep trying to get info out of her but she keeps ignoring me. I was walking to the smoothing bar, and saw Annabeth looking at the sea.

"Hey Annabeth. What's up?" I asked

"Oh, hey, nothing much, just checking if Percy is going to decide to show up or not" Annabeth said with a faint smile

"Annabeth please tell me why you are so upset" I pleaded "and don't change the subject"

"Fine, but call everyone to a meeting in Mrs. Tutwiler's room" Annabeth said "in ten minutes"

"Alright" I said and was about to leave when a shadow started to form something,

Annabeth was plain cool and said "Hey Nico"

"Hey Annabeth" the kid said

"Ahh" I squealed "how did you do that"

"It's a special power for Hades kids" Nico said

"Well that's creepy" I said

"Yeah, Percy said that too" Nico said

"Talking of which, Annabeth has something to say" I told him

"What?" he asked

"I'll tell you later in Mrs. Tutwiler's room" Annabeth said

"Anyways, I have good news Annabeth" Nico said

"What?" Annabeth asked

"Percy is still alive" Nico said

"Thanks, Nico" Annabeth said

"How do you know if his alive or not?" I asked

"Well Hades is the god of the underworld so me being his son gives me special power as to sensing which of my friends or people I know die" Nico explained

"Well that's cool" I said

"I know it's pretty helpful to" Nico said

"Yeah it is" I agreed "anyway I better get going"

"K, bye" they both said

"Bye" I said and left for the smoothie bar

"Hey, Bailey" Zack said

"Hey Zack, Annabeth told me to tell you to go to Mrs. Tutwiler's room in ten minutes" I said

"Why?" Zack asked "Is she going to dump Percy for me?"

"I highly doubted that" I said "anyways meet us there"

"K" he said sadly

I left to find Cody, but I found him giving some one a towel "Hey Cody" I said

"Hey Bailey" Cody said

"Annabeth said to go to Mrs. Tutwiler's room in ten minutes" I said, kissed him and left

I found Mr. Mosby at the front desk and told him "Meeting in ten minutes, go to Mrs. Tutwiler's class room for it" then I left, with out letting him talk

I found everyone and told them what Annabeth said- it was hard to convince London to go since Thalia scares her.

Ten minutes passed and everyone was at the classroom, Annabeth didn't talk and stayed quiet for and extra time.

"Annabeth are you sure it's time to tell them?" Thalia asked

"it's time they should know, I was actually hoping for this to not be a prophetic dream but I guess Percy's luck is rubbing of on me" Annabeth said

"What dream are you talking about" I asked

"Remember you kept asking me why I always changed the subject when you asked about Percy?" Annabeth asked

"Yeah" I said

"Well, Zack, do you remember the time you found me sleeping in your cabin with Percy?" Annabeth asked

"What?" Mr. Mosby shrieked

"What did you do?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"We did nothing" Annabeth defended

"Well, Annabeth it seems like you don't change your ways much, now do you?" Thalia asked

"What do you mean?" Zack asked

"Well, back at camp, Annabeth always sneaks at camp from her cabin to Percy's, they chat, they laugh, they kiss, they admire the stars and fall asleep" Nico said

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked blushing

"Do you thing I spend my time in camp asleep at night?" Nico asked

"Remind me to get you some curtains" Annabeth said

"I all ready have them" Nico said

"Well remind me to get you metal curtains so you can't open them" Annabeth hissed

"Annabeth, could you keep talking" Mr. Mosby said

"Sorry. Anyways, as I was saying, the time that Cody and Zack found me in Percy's cabin was because I had a dream that scared the life right out of me" Annabeth said

"But your still a life" Zack said

"I didn't mean it literally" Annabeth said

"What was the dream about?" Bailey asked

"A war" Annabeth said

"Another one?" Nico asked

"Yes, and its getting worse as we speak" Annabeth sad with sadness in her eyes

"Where?" Cody asked

"Right under us" Annabeth said

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"Lord Poseidon and Percy are in battle as we speak" Annabeth said

"Terms I can understand please" London said

"Just go back to your make up" Thalia ordered

"Yes ma'am" London squealed

"I still don't get it" Nico said

"Nico," Annabeth sighed "Ever since the second titan war, the minor sea gods and Oceanus have been causing Poseidon trouble"

"So they are still rebellious" Nico realized

"But what does that have to do with your dream" Mr. Mosby asked

"My mother was the one that told me about the war, she told me to tell Percy about it, as soon as she said that, the scene of my dream changed" Annabeth said

"To what?" I asked

"Percy in battle, with a knife at his main weak point" Annabeth said with a shaky breath

"His weak point?" Nico asked… his eyes widen "You don't mean his Achilles heel?"

"That's the very one" Annabeth said

"Why would he have an Achilles heel?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"So he could have been able to win the war" Annabeth said

"What else did your dream show?" Nico asked

"I don't remember, but when I told he decided to contact our godly parents and tell them" Annabeth said

"Is that what made them come?" Cody asked

"They came?" Mr. Mosby asked

"Yeah" Annabeth said

"Why?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"To help us to convince him to not go" Annabeth said

"And it didn't work" Thalia said

"But if there is a war under sea, would the sea be crazy by now?" I asked

"Percy and Lord Poseidon are trying to keep it under control" Annabeth said. Out of the no where the boat started to move a lot as if it was going crazy, the water started to rise and….

**I'M SORRY FOR ANY FUTURE CLIFFY BUT I LIKE TO CHALLENGE YOUR MINDS BY MAKING YOU THINK. THIS THE LAST CHAPTER UNTILL AFTER CHRISTMAS BREAK 12-25-12. I AM SORRY AND PLEASE ENJOY**


	10. The warning

******I HAVE BEEN VERY, VERY BUSSY AND I HAVE GOTTEN SOME NEW IDEAS SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. IT IS TIME - TO CONTINUE THIS SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**NICO'S POV**

The water started to rise, and Percy came out rolling.

"Percy" Annabeth screamed, ran out the room, and kissed him

"Annabeth," Percy said "we have to get the other demigods out now!"

"How?" she asked

"Black jack, and some of his friends are on the way" Percy said

"Percy what's going on?" I asked

"The fight is getting worse, and the old sea gods are becoming stronger" Pery said

"What happened to you?" Mrs. Tutwiler asked

"You have bruises, and cuts every where on your body" Mr. Mosby said

"I've gotten worse" he said "but that doesnt matter, we need to get all demigods of the ship"

"Why?" Thalia asked

"Oceanus, he knows that we can beat him" Percy said "so he tried to hit me on my achilles spot so I wouldn't tell you, but the water some how shileded me"

"How are we going to get them out of here?" I asked

"Nico, you need to take to people by shadow travel, blackjak and his friends will take the rest" Percy said

"Including you?" I asked

"No" he said

"Why?" Annabeth asked

"I have to keep helping my father, i just came to warn you" he said

"But Percy-" Annabeth said

"I'll be okay" he said "are Mr. Mosby and Mrs. Tutwiler demigods?"

"No" Thalia said

"Can they see through the mist?" Percy asked

"We dont know" I said

"Alright" Percy said and took riptide out "what do you see?" he asked them

"A pen" they both said

Percy uncaped riptide "How about now?"

"A sword" they both squeaked

"They can see through the mist" Percy said "take them to camp"

"Percy please don't get into any trouble" Annabeth pleaded

"I can't promise anything, but i'll try to not to get in any trouble" he said and kissed her

"Bring me a souvenir" Annabeth joked

"You bet" Percy joked back, with the grin that Annabeth always likes

"See you later kelp head" Thalia said

"You bet air head" Percy smiled

"Kelp brain, don't make me get a bussing in my ear ok" i said

"Don't worry death breath, I'll try my best" Percy said, and jumpted of the boat... again

"Annabeth," I said "don't worry, you knw he always get in trouble, but always gets out alive"

"I know" she sighed "i'm just a little worried"

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT. **

**P.S. IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "Percy Annabeth and their new life" I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT IT. LIKE A SEQUEL. THERE ARE 2 WAY TO LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER.**

**1). REVIEWS IN THE STORY "Pery, Annabeth and their new life"**

**2).PRIVATE MESSAGING **


	11. We get there

**I HAVE BEEN VERY, VERY BUSSY AND I HAVE GOTTEN SOME NEW IDEAS SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. IT IS TIME - TO CONTINUE THIS SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Alright Nico," I said "you heard what Percy said"

"Zack, Cody" Nico said "hold on to my jacket, and for no reason let go"

"Why?" Cody asked

"Just don't let go" he snapped

"Ok, ok calm down" Cody said

"Don't tell Chiron anything" I said "with the exception of their parenting"

"Don't worry Annabeth" Nico said "you can trust me"

"I know I can" and he left

"Wait what about London and I" Bailey asked

"Don't worry" I said "some Pegasus are on the way" and as if on cue Blackjack and some of his friends landed in front of us** (in front of the classroom)**

"London get on the Pink one along with Bailey" Thalia said

"Yes ma'am" London shrieked and got on faster than you could say Aphrodite

"Thalia get on Guido along with Mr. Mosby" I ordered

"I can't leave" he shrieked "I keep everything under control here"

"Don't worry Mr. Mosby" I said "the mist will make some one else replace you, and change peoples mind"

"Mrs. Tutwiler you'll get on Blackjack with me" I said "the mist will also make someone replace you."

They both hesitated, but after a while they did as I said, As soon as they got on, the pegasi flew.

"We have been in the sky for five hours" Thalia said looking sickly pale and her grip on the Pegasus tighten every time the Pegasus does any shaky move "where are we"

"We here Thalia" I said seeing the smoke that came from the dragon that guards the Golden Fleece

"Oh good" she sighed relief

"Blackjack drop us in front of the entrance to camp" I said, and he whined. A few moments later we were on the ground, and Thalia looked like she could kiss it all day.

"Bailey, London walk forward" I told them, and they did as I said

"Good now Mr. Mosby and Mrs. Tutwiler do the same" they did the same but they couldn't cross

"We can't cross" Mr. Mosby said

"I know" I said "I Annabeth Chase give Permission for Mr. Mosby and Mrs., Tutwiler to cross" and they did

"Now what" Thalia asked

"We go to Chiron."

**WELL THERES THAT CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY…**

**P.S. THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED.**

**P.P..S IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "Percy Annabeth and their new life" I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT IT. LIKE A SEQUEL. THERE ARE 2 WAY TO LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER.**

**1). REVIEWS IN THE STORY "Percy, Annabeth and their new life"**

**2).PRIVATE MESSAGING**

**I'M SORRY FOR ANY FUTURE CLIFFY BUT I LIKE TO CHALLENGE YOUR MINDS BY MAKING YOU THINK.**


	12. A flag of UNDERWEAR?

**I HAVE BEEN VERY, VERY BUSSY AND I HAVE GOTTEN SOME NEW IDEAS SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. IT IS TIME - TO CONTINUE THIS SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PERCY'S POV**

I had to warn them to leave even if it pained me, but their safety was my top priority. Fortunately when I went back down to my father's underwater palace the fight had stop. That meant that their was a meeting. I entered the palace and went to where the meeting was taking place. It only took ten seconds for my father to notice me.

"So what happened?" he asked

"I warned Annabeth and everybody else about this" I said kneeling

"Very good, stand" he said and I did

"What did I miss?" I asked

"Nothing important" my father said "the enemy has retreated… for now"

"Whose keeping an eye out for them?" I asked

"No one" he said

"What?" I shrieked "are you telling me that they could come any second and our guard will be down"

"Don't worry about it son" he said calmly "I don't really think they'll come. Titans and gods also have to rest after four days of non-stop battle"

I face-palmed "dad are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, now go rest" he ordered "you look like a dead

Squid"

I smiled a little "Thalia told me I looked like death"

"Sometimes you do" he said

"Thanks" I said sarcastically and left to my 'room.'

I fell on my bed and fell asleep for like five hours then woke up. I looked at my watch and it said nine thirty. I looked out the window just to make sure nothing was wrong that's when I saw it (more like sensed it). A white flag of… was that underwear? I didn't know if that was supposed to be an insult or a joke. To make matters worse they were to big to be mine, so I guessed that they belonged to either Oceanus or my dad. I left my room to get dad.

I stopped in front of his room and stared at the door. I didn't want to knock because

1) Amphitrite was in there

2) Therewas no way to know if they were busy (if you know what I mean)

3) And I did I mention Amphitrite.

Finally Triton came.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm here to help in the war" I said

Triton face-palmed "idiot" he murmured "I meant what are you doing out in front of father's door?"

"Oh that, well I sensed some one coming from afar with a flag of truce" then I laughed

"What's so funny?"

"That the flag was a pair of godly sized underwear."

Triton rolled his eyes, but I did notice a small smile on his face.

"Move" he said "Father" he knocked on the door

I heard my dad's voice say "Come in Triton"

He opened the door, but told me to not move until he came out.

Four seconds passed and "ahhh" Triton ran out (more like swimed out" screaming. I took that as my cue to enter.

"Dad" I said "we hav-" I busted into laughter. My father was floating in mid air (or water) sitting Indian style… upside down. His godly robes falling down and showing his godly sized underwear. Exactly like the ones I sensed.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"We hav, we hav, we hav" I kept laughing "gods dad please turn around I can't take you serious like this"

"Fine" he sighed and stood "now what were you trying to tell me"

"We have company under a flag of truce"

"Very well come with me" he said and I followed him.

The person under the flag of truce was…

**P.S. THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED.**

**P.P.S IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "Percy Annabeth and their new life" I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT IT. LIKE A SEQUEL. THERE ARE 3 WAY TO LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER.**

**1). REVIEWS IN THE STORY "Percy, Annabeth and their new life"**

**2).PRIVATE MESSAGING**

**3). REVIEWS ON THIS STORY ABOUT IT**

**I'M SORRY FOR ANY FUTURE CLIFFY BUT I LIKE TO CHALLENGE YOUR MINDS BY MAKING YOU THINK.**


	13. The last battle sort of

**I OWE NOTHING... ALL RIGTHS GO TO RICK RIORDAN (I WAS AB OUT TO WRITE PERCY JACKSON, LOL)**

**I HAVE BEEN VERY, VERY BUSSY AND I HAVE GOTTEN SOME NEW IDEAS SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. I KNOW I SAID I WOULDN'T CONTINUE THIS UNTILL AFTER THE STAAR TEST, BUT APPERENTLY ME AND STUDYING DONT COMBINE, SO I GAVE UP THAT IDEA NOW I AM CONTINUING.**

**PERCY'S POV**

The person under the flag of truce was... Nereus. I scowled, I once had to sort of fight him to get information from him, and now he is being rebellious.

"A flag of underwear" I murmured "I don't even know if that is suppose to be an insult or a joke "

"When you need a time of truce, you need to use what ever is around" my dad said

"But seriously, the enemy wants us to take them seriously by using underwear as a flag" I nodded my head

"Shh" he said "Nereus is approaching, we can make fun of him all we want later"

"Fine" I sighed

"I came here for a really short talk" Nereus said

"Very well, continue" My father said

"Oceanus wants to end this war," said Nereus "so he is asking for one last battle"

"As in the winner of that last battle is announced the victor of this war right?" I asked

"Yes kid" he said

"Very well," my father said "I shall fight him"

"No, not you" he said

my dad looked confused "then who?" he asked

Nereus pointed at me "him"

"That is unfair" he said "he is an immortal titan, Percy is a mortal demigod"

"The deal won't be made unless he fights Perseus" Nereus declared as if that cleared everything

"Tell him I'll do it" I said "and tell him to get a better flag"

"Percy are you sure" my dad asked

"Oh, yeah, more than sure" I said

"Very well then, go get ready into your armor" My father ordered

"Be right back" I said and turned around.

I started to walk when I heard my dad said "did you seriously have to use my undies?" he asked "how did you get them any way?"

"Nothing hard really" Nereus responded "just ask a fish to steal them for you."

I started to laugh lowly so they wouldn't hear me. I kept laughing while I put my armor on and prepared for the fight.

"Percy, are you ready" my dad asked from behind my door

"Ye- yeah" still laughing, I said "I'm coming"

"Percy why are you laughing so much?" he asked

"It's just a joke that Annabeth told me once" I lied

"OK" he awkwardly said "the battle is going to be in front of the palace, so just go out when you are ready"

"OK" I said. After a few moments of laughing and finishing adjusting my armor I went out to face the giant, and yes I was still laughing.

"Father, why is he laughing" I heard Triton ask

"I wish I knew" he said and I laughed more.

"I will serve as the referee" Nereus announced "killing is allowed as well as any magic or mortal item" he said "which won't have any effect on Oceanus" he murmured

"Just get on with the fight" someone screamed

"In your positions... FIGHT" Nereus screamed. I turned around and accidentally looked at my dad, I started to laugh again.

"Why are you laughing son of Poseidon?" Oceanus asked "are you trying to make me look like a fool?"

"No" I said through laughter "I- I" I kept stammering "oh gods I can't stop laughing"

"Stop laughing" Triton screamed "or else Oceanus will take advantage of this."

Triton was right, Oceanus in fact did try to take advantage of my laughing fit. I didn't even noticed it, but surprisingly I dodge all his attacks without meaning to. When Oceanus lunged at me I fell to the floor clutching my stomach and rolled sideways. I started to kick the water around me and even managed to hit Oceanus in the chin or the eye or maybe both.

"Make this stop" I said "please this laughter is killing me" I pleaded

"No one is making you laugh Percy" my father shouted, which just made matters worse, I laughed harder I was running out of air, my head was spinning, my stomach was hurting bad, I felt like I was going to pass out.

I laughed and laughed, then someone else laughed, then someone else, and another, and another, and another, until the last person to laugh was Oceanus. Everyone was on the ground holding their stomachs laughing, Amphitrite, and Triton were no exception.

The laughs lasted for who knows how long until Oceanus said "stop what type of evil magic is this?"

"It's no evil magic" through laughs I managed to laugh

"Then what is it" he asked

"Sense of humor that is contagious" I answered

"Stop it" he said

"I can't"

"Please stop it" he begged "I'll do anything"

"Anything?" I asked

"Anything" he repeated. I managed to drag myself to my dad, who he too was laughing, and told him to give me that treaty that was supposed to be signed by both sides to end the war. My dad, Triton, Amphitrite, and I signed it. I took over to Oceanus and told him to sign it. Nereus and Oceanus both signed it, The war was finally over, but the laughter just kept coming.

"I signed the stupid treaty" he said "now stop this madness" he ordered

"It has to stop by itself" I said "it's not something that can be stopped easily"

"You had this planned" he laughed "you cheater"

"I didn't have it planned" I laughed "it was because of your flag of truce"

"So now it's my fault" he laughed

"Yes" I confirmed. This stayed for like about ten hours straight until everyone had no more laughter left. Oceanus retreated but not without giving me one small punch. Everyone else retreated to their home and went to sleep. For that night I slept in my fathers palace, but I still managed to laugh a little.

**P.S. THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED.**

**P.P.S IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "Percy Annabeth and their new life" I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT IT. LIKE A SEQUEL. THERE ARE 3 WAY TO LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER.**

**1). REVIEWS IN THE STORY "Percy, Annabeth and their new life"**

**2).PRIVATE MESSAGING**

**3). REVIEWS ON THIS STORY ABOUT IT**


	14. Camp

**I OWE NOTHING... ALL RIGTHS GO TO RICK RIORDAN **

**I HAVE BEEN VERY, VERY BUSSY AND I HAVE GOTTEN SOME NEW IDEAS SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. SO I AM IN A BUMMED MOOD AND MY MOM IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE ABOUT STUPID CHORES. GTH. I AM LIKE SERIOUSLY PISSED RIGHT NOW, I HAVE HAD SUCH A HORRIBLE DAY, I WANT TO PUNCH SOMEONE SO BAD, I LOST MY KEYS FOR MY P.E LOCK, THE COACH HAD TO BREAK MY LOCK, SOMEONE TOOK MY CHOCOLATE BUNNY, MY FRIEND IS PISSED AT ME, AND EVER SINCE 2 SOMETHING I CRIED, I HATE MY LIFE, WHY CAN'T I BE A DAUGHTER OF DEMETER? I NEED A HUG FROM TYLER.**

**SORRY ABOUT MY SORRY LIFE STORY, I JUST FEEL DEPRESSED AND I NEED TO FINISH THIS, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, AND UHM SORRY FOR MY LAME EXCUSE OF A LAME CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE (WHICH I DOUBT) THANKS FOR READING. NOW LET'S CONTIMUE...**

**CODY'S POV**

The gods must be crazy, why does a camp have a climbing wall? I burned my elbow and tell you the truth I am in no size or shape a son of the god of thieves. The Stoll brothers, who look like twins, wanted to make me do a prank to celebrate me being their half-brother. I said no and they looked at me weird, I explained to them the wrongs about pranking. And this is actually happening right now.

The shadow travel Nico used to get Zack and me here was horrible, it felt like my skin would come off of my skeleton, Zack said it was cool and he wanted to do it again, I told him he needed mental help. Anyway when we arrived a whole bunch of people started to surround us. Then Annabeth and the rest came and they moved from us to her.

"Stop crowding us" she ordered and everyone moved away "thank you"

"Wheres Zack and Cody?" Thalia asked

"Over here" we both said

"All right people Drew get your butt up here and show London Tipton across camp" Annabeth ordered, and a pretty girl came forward. She had black hair and blue eyes **(I forgot how she looked.)** "she is your half-sister and very oblivious to everything"

"A new sibling awesome" Drew squealed "our cabin can trade make up secrets with each other"

"Really, cool" London said "I can show you the mall in my closet back at home" the both squealed and ran to somewhere

"Malcolm" she called "over here please"

Then a blond dude with blond hair and grey eyes came forward "what's up Annie?" he asked

"Don't call me ANNIE" she growled

"Ok, sorry, sorry" he said

"Show Bailey, our new half sibling, around camp" she ordered

"But you're the cabin leader" he said

"But right now I'm busy" she said

"Your going to be busy with Percy" he said "by the way where is he?"

"When he comes back he will explain" she said and glared at him

"Okay," he said "Bailey follow me" I felt a little jealous because she was going with a different boy to a tour around the camp

Just as he was leaving Annabeth said "wait hold on Malcolm"

"What now?" he asked

"Cody" she called and I came forward "this is a son of Hermes, please take him on the tour please"

"But that's our job" some twin looking elfish people whined

"Yeah that's their job" Malcolm whined

"Just take him" she said "you'll see why" Malcolm sighed and left with me and Bailey. In the background I heard her say 'Zack, is Cody's twin, which makes him a son of Hermes, so Travis, Conner, take him to a tour around camp and NO! pranks on anyone and I MEAN IT!" she practically yelled I laughed a little.

"So is this the camp Percy was talking about?" Bailey asked

"Yeah," Malcolm said "this is camp half-blood, the only safe place on earth for us"

"Only safe place?" I asked

"Yeah, if you're not here, most of the time than you will get eaten by monsters" Malcolm said

"But we've lived in a ship and in New York **(I think) **for most of our life's" I said

"Because you didn't know that you were demigods, you didn't get attack by monsters" he explained

"So my dad is actually a god and not a rock singer?" I asked

"Yep" Malcolm confirmed "uh, hey, do you know why Annabeth wanted to give you a tour?" he asked

"Maybe because I had an owl on top of my head the same time I had the caduceus"

"So that means that you're the first responsible, none annoying, non pranking, good behaving, smart son of Hermes in years"

"Apparently" I said

"Please you have to become the head counselor for the Hermes cabin" he pleaded

"Why?"

"Because the Stoll brothers are complete idiots"

"Why don't you just choose the smartest person on that cabin besides me?"

"That guy, well, he 1.) betrayed all of us 2.) hurt my sister 3.) tried to kill the camp leader 4.) damaged our safety boundary 5.) helped Cronus rise and 6.) he is dead"

"Oh well I just keep my moth shut" I said

He laughed "no it's all right, you have a right to know after all he was your half-brother"

"So who's the camp leader?" Bailey asked

"I think you've met him"

"Really?" she asked

"Yep"

"It's Nico?" she asked

"God's no if that kid was the leader we would all be serving him against our will" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"He would get the campers killed, then turn us into skeleton maids"

"Oh." So we spent the rest of the day in the tour, he showed us the arena, archery range, and a whole bunch of other places including the cabins in the way of being built. Malcolm even gave us weapons. When we were done Malcolm showed me to the Hermes cabin and left me there

then a boy came up to me and said "My name is Travis"

Then another came "and I'm Conner"

then they both said "and we are Travis and Conner Stoll"

"Ok I'm Cody Martin"

"So are you ready for your welcoming ceremony?" they asked

"Uh"

"Great cause we are going to prank the Demeter cabin"

"I am no prankster," I said and everyone gasped "I need to study, I got an A minus in a test and I never got an A-"

"How could you not want to prank?" Travis asked

"He's a nerd" Zack yelled

"Pranking is wrong, it get's people hurt, and it gets the prankster hurt or in trouble" I whined "besides I need to study"

The Stolls put a hand on my shoulder and walked me outside to a cabin with the number six the knocked on the door and Annabeth came out

"Hey?" she sort of said and sort of asked

"Hey Annabeth there has been a twist up" Conner said

"This kid is a nerd" Travis added

"So here's your brother" they both said and pushed me in and left

"Hi" I waved

"Hi" Annabeth said "you can sleep in the top bunk of the beds that are in the corner of the room"

"Thanks" I said

"Your welcome" she said "but this is only till Percy returns" she said and turned the lights off.

**P.S. THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED.**

**P.P.S IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "Percy Annabeth and their new life" I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT IT. LIKE A SEQUEL. THERE ARE 3 WAY TO LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER.**

**1). REVIEWS IN THE STORY "Percy, Annabeth and their new life"**

**2).PRIVATE MESSAGING**

**3). REVIEWS ON THIS STORY ABOUT IT**

**P.P.S. IF YOU WANT YOU CAN ASK ME QUESTIONS OF WHATEVER YOU WANT. EVEN IT DOES NOT HAVE TO DO WITH PERCABETH.**


	15. Back to camp

**I OWE NOTHING... ALL RIGTHS GO TO RICK RIORDAN (I WAS ABOUT TO WRITE PERCY JACKSON, LOL)**

**I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND I HAVE GOTTEN SOME NEW IDEAS SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER.**

**PERCY'S POV**

When I woke up the next morning I just kept smiling while I got ready to leave. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen to see if my father was there, luckily he was and along with him was Amphitrite and Triton.

"Hey Dad, I'm leaving" I said

"Don't you want to eat something first?" he asked

"No thanks" I said "I'll eat at camp"

"You sure" he asked, I nodded my head "very well then, it's your choice"

I smiled and turned around to leave, but just as I started walking Triton talked "Hey, uh, Perseus can I ask you something?"

I turned around "sure go ahead"

"Why were you laughing so much yesterday?"

I snorted and tried my best not to laugh "I-I don't think dad wants to get embarrassed"

"He can live with it" Triton said

"Do you remember yesterday when I told you what the flag of truce was?" I asked him

"Yes" he nodded his head

My dad's eyes widen "you heard?" he asked me

I nodded my head "yep"

"Oh gods" he groaned

I looked at Triton, he looked really curious now "what do you two know that I don't?" he asked

"Well the flag was underwear, and it didn't belong to any of the gods on the rebellious side and they didn't belong to Oceanus, so I'll let you guess who they belonged to" I looked towards my dad to give him a hint

When he finally realized it he started laughing "father,your underwear got kidnapped" he laughed.

Kidnapped? that was a new way of saying stolen. I laughed once again and couldn't stop. I even heard Amphitrite laugh as well. I laughed out a "I'm leaving" and left. I noticed that my dad was about to slam his head on the table, that just provoked my laughter even more. I swam out of the palace and into the clear ocean. Laughing, I took in the beautiful way it looked around me as I swam pass reefs and fishes who said 'hi' to me. I wield for the water currents to take me faster to the shore of Camp Half-Blood beach. When I finally arrived I was still laughing 'what's wrong with me?' I though.

Campers flowed out of the camp and surrounded me as I walked, some looked at me funny, some laughed along with me. It was good to be back.

"Make way people, princess is going to pass by" I heard Clarisse said

"Don't call me Princess" Annabeth growled

"Sorry" Clarisse murmured but she didn't sound sorry

Through half-open eyes I saw Annabeth walk towards me. Annabeth started to run and held her arms out, I opened my arms out to her and embraced her when she reached me.

"Why are you laughing" she asked

"Long- long story" I managed to say

"I have time"

"I'll tell you later" I managed to say through my laughing fit

"K" she said. After a while of laughing and walking into camp I manged to stop laughing.

"Percy!" I heard Travis and Conner yelled at me as they came towards me with Cody

"What?" I asked

"There has been a mistake" they said "it's not hard to believe that Zack is our brother, but Cody is nowhere near that honor"

"Guy's Zack and Cody are twins, so that means that Cody is also a son of Hermes so please stop with the whining"

"But-"

"If you want to keep whining go to Chiron, he'll fix the 'mistake' as you call it"

"But-"

"I already told you what you can do stop whining"

"But-"

"Guys I am really tired, I've been awake since last night laughing, so I barely slept"

"But-"

"One more but, and your butts are going to be kick" I warned

"Fine" they grumbled.

"Percy, you made it" I heard Thalia and Nico come dragging Zack with them

"Of course please, that war was a joke, literally" they gave me confused looks "I'll share it at the campfire"

"Ok" Nico said "so what now?"

"I really have no idea, I'm really tired"

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Zack asked

"You know what, that sounds like a really good idea."

**TRAVIS'S POV **

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Zack asked with a mischievous smile that Percy didn't seem to notice

"You know what, that sounds like a really good idea" Percy agreed "goodnight people" he turned around to face Annabeth "goodnight Wisegirl" he kissed her

"Night" she said. Percy turned to walk to his cabin.

I walked over to Zack "what's your plan?"

"I pulling a prank on Percy"

"Do you want to die?" I asked

He raised an eyebrow at me "stop being so melodramatic" he said

"I am not being melodramatic. it's simply that Percy is a really good prankster, better than Conner and I, and we are the best pranksters in camp," I said

"And your point is?" he asked

"Nobody pranks Percy unless they want to die or wake up with their butt hurting"

"Don't worry about it" Zack said

"What did you do?" I asked

"I placed harmless mini bombs on Percy's bunk"

"How did you even know where his cabin was, Conner and I didn't tell you about it" I said

"I met people" he said

"You better prepare your butt" I warned him

"Look Percy is in the trap now" Zack pointed to Percy entering his cabin

"It will explode in how long?" I asked

"Exactly when he lays on his bed"

"This is a bad idea"

"Dude, you are my half-brother and you are telling me this is a bad idea" he said "who are you"

I raise my hands in surrender "don't say I didn't warn you"

"Ok" he shrugged.

In the background towards Percy's cabin a massive explosion was heard but now fire or light was seen ""3... 2... 1... 0..." I counted

Right on 0 Percy came out screaming "CONNER AND TRAVIS STOLL GET YOUR ASSES OVER HEAR"

"Now, he's pissed" I said

Percy walked over to me "who did that?" he asked

I pointed to Zack "him"

"Just because your a newbie doesn't mean I'm going to let that slide" he warned and walked away, probably to fix his cabin.

"Conner" I called

"Yes sir?" he asked

"Get Bailey and Cody, by the way when did he leave?"

"Travis shrugged "dunno"

"Anyways go get them"

"Should I get London to?"

"No" I said "just Bailey and Cody and bring them to the beach"

"I'll be right back" he ; left. I grabbed Zack by the arm and dragged him to the beach after a few minutes of waiting Conner came back with Cody and Bailey.

"Please take a sit in the sand, everyone but Conner" I ordered and they sat

"We are hear to tell you the rules of pranking a cabin" Conner said

"But I don't-"

"Hush, if you don't prank you better learn, because no one sleeps in the Hermes cabin without doing at least ten pranks" Conner growled

"No fair" Cody whined

"May I continue?" Conner asked

"Fine" Cody grumbled

"As I was saying, Rule #1 the most important: DO NOT! I reapeat DO NOT! prank Percy"

"Why?" Zack asked

"Did we not tell you yesterday?" I asked

"Nope" he said

"Did Malcolm explain to you two?" I asked

"I don't think so" Bailey said

"Percy is no ordinary camper, did Percy tell you about the battle of Manhattan?" Conner asked

"Yeah" they said

"Did he mention who the hero was?" I asked

"Nope" they said

"Wheres the surprise in that?" Conner murmured

"Percy is the Hero, or as his tittle states the Hero of Olympus"

"Wait, now that you mention that, Annabeth mentioned something about the Hero of Olympus in Percy's tittles" Cody stated

"What does that have to do with this"

"He is the camp's leader"

Everyone's (except Conner and mines) mouths were open

"So I pranked the camp leader?" Zack asked

"Yep"

"Well that doesn't mean hes a good prankster" Zack said

"Forget it" Conner and I chorused and walked away

"Hey you didn't finish with the pranking rules" Bailey called out

"Rule#1 was the only rule" we said

"OHHH"

**P.S. THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED.**

**P.P.S IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "Percy Annabeth and their new life" I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT IT. LIKE A SEQUEL. THERE ARE 3 WAY TO LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER.**

**1). REVIEWS IN THE STORY "Percy, Annabeth and their new life"**

**2).PRIVATE MESSAGING**

**3). REVIEWS ON THIS STORY ABOUT IT**

**P.P.S. IF YOU WANT YOU CAN ASK ME QUESTIONS OF WHATEVER YOU WANT. EVEN IT DOES NOT HAVE TO DO WITH PERCABETH.**

**I, MYSELF, HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU PEOPLE **

**WHO KNOWS HOW TO ACTIVATE THE LYRICS ON A HUAWEI M735?**

**IF A STUDENT GETS SUSPENDED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL DAY, DOES HE OR SHE NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT AWAY OR LEAVE AT THE ENDING OF THE DAY AND NOT COME BACK UNTIL THE TIME/DAY LIMIT?**

**IF YOU WANT YOU CAN GO CHECK MY STORY IN FICTION PRESS. COM , IT'S A STORY THAT I AM ACTUALLY TRYING TO PUBLISH AND I NEED HELP TO FIND A TITTLE FOR IT. READ THE DESCRIPTION IT WILL A HELP YOU A LITTLE. I WILL ONLY UPDATE THE FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS OF MY STORY, SORRY I CANT PUT THE REST**

** s/3116944/1/Random - COPY AND PASTE INTO THE BAR (FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW) (PUT FICTION PRESS. COM IN FRONT OF THE s BUT DON'T PUT SPACE)**


	16. Epilogue

**I OWE NOTHING... ALL RIGTHS GO TO RICK RIORDAN **

**R&R ENJOY**

**THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY IS FOR PEOPLE WHO VOTE FOR TRATIE. **

* * *

**ZACK'S POV **

I have really good advice for you people this morning - Don't _ever_ play a _prank_ on _Percy Jackson _- why? you may ask. Let's just say that if you don't want to wake up with a crab attached to your butt, don't ever prank him. Yes he got me with a crab. Here is what happened.

**~FLASHBACK~ **

I was happily sleeping on my bunk in the Hermes cabin-and yes Cody was sent to the Athena cabin again, (I'll tell you later about that)- All of a sudden I heard little clink, clink sounds, I sat up a little and noticed nothing so I laid back down. A few minutes later I felt something moving around under my covers, I lifted them up and saw nothing-I wondered if the Hermes cabin was haunted or something-I just laid back down. A few seconds later I felt the strongest pinch on my butt.

"AHHHHH." I yelled, waking everyone up.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked.

I turned so they could see my butt.

Everyone laughed "we told you that you shouldn't have played a prank on Percy." Travis and Conner chorused.

"Can you help me take it of?" I asked.

"Nope" they said "that's your problem to deal with." And they went back to sleep"

I sighed and tried to stifle a scream as I pulled the crab off of my butt. When I finally took it of, I held it so I could see it and it gave me a little paper, pinched my nose and hand, making me drop it on my bed, then it jumped of and walked out of the slightly opened door. I looked at the note it read _"It's not over yet, you play one simple prank on me I'll play two or more on you, beware - Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and your worst, most feared nightmare." _Oh, great I already got an enemy.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~ **

So yeah, you see this is why Travis and Conner said to _NEVER _prank Percy Jackson. Right now it's 2:45 PM and I am in my cabin sitting on an ice pack. I heard an alarm go off and I got up, finally an hour of sitting on an ice pack is over. My butt feels numb but it's better than my butt hurting because a crab pinched me. I walked out and went over to Cody, I put an arm over his shoulder and he looked at me weirdly.

"What do you want this time?" He asked.

"To give you a warning." I responded

"About?" he asked.

"Pranking." I answered.

"You know I don't prank." He said.

"If you don't prank at least once, you wont be able to sleep in the Hermes cabin." I reminded him.

"I don't care," he said "I'll just sleep in the Athena cabin."

"Remember that Percy and Annabeth said that they wanted you to sleep in the Hermes cabin, and Chiron also said so." I reminded him.

"Why." he asked

"Because Bailey sleeps in the Athena cabin, you can't sleep in the same cabin as your girlfriend, according to Chiron." I reminded him.

Cody hesitated then said "give me your advice."

"Listen to Conner and Travis and don't _ever _prank Percy." I said

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I pranked him, and him got me back by making a crab pinch my butt."

"Ow" he said "that must have hurt."

"Yes it did."

Percy past a by us and said "I hope you got my warning." he smiled and walked away.

"What did he mean by that?" Cody asked.

"The crab was only a warning." I told him.

Cody winced "double ow."

"I have to go." I told him "see you later."

I didn't even let him reply when I left. I saw Travis walking on the beach holding hands with a girl. I sneakily walked over to the beach and found somewhere to hide so that I could hear what they were saying without letting them know I was there.

"So you're telling me that Zack was actually stupid enough to prank Percy." the girl said

"Yeah, I tried to warn him before Percy went into his cabin, but he didn't listen."

The girl laughed "that's so stupid, but I gotta give him a break his a newbie after all." It took all of my control power to not jump up and scream _'Hey! I take offense to that!.' _

"True, but still he should have listened to him when I told him not to prank him, when I gave him the tour." he did?

"As if you listen to anything, he's your half-brother, sons of Hermes don't listen to anything the second time much less the first."

He laughed softly "hey Katie, can I ask you something?" he asked

"hm, sure"

"Every time I pranked you and you're cabin, did you know that I was trying to get your attention?" he asked

The girl, Katy, replied "well, no, I though you were just trying to get n my nerves, I though that you just wanted me to get pissed at you."

"Well, for the record, I didn't."

Katy laughed "yeah, I know." they stopped walking and sat down on the sand. Katy put her head on Travis's shoulder. Travis kissed Katy's forehead and rested his head on hers.

"Now I can see why Percy and Annabeth love coming to the beach." Katy sighed.

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Because its peaceful, and the sight... it's... beautiful." Katy explained

"Like you." Katy lifted her head to look at Travis, Travis looked back at her and slowly moved his lips toward hers.

_'Ah crap, I see this everyday with Bailey and Cody, I didn't need it with more couples that I barely even knew." I though _

Finally after a few two minutes they broke apart but left their foreheads touching.

"I love you." Travis told Katy

"I love you too." she responded.

I decided that I had seen enough. I got up and left.

I went to the canoe lake and saw Percy and Annabeth seated in front of it. Annabeth was seated on Percy's lap. I did the same thing that I did with Travis and Katie. I found the closest tree to them and started to listen to their conversation.

"So did you warn Zack?" she asked

"Yeah, I made a crab pinch his but, then it was supposed to give him a note" he said

She laughed "so what's the real prank?"

"I haven't decided yet, I think of maybe messing with his food or making him think he has gone crazy" he added

"If you need help seaweed brain, I'm an open book" she said

"Well, I don't need an open book I need open lips." Percy leaned in to kiss her and she didn't deny it.

_'Isn't there one single place in this camp where people aren't lip locking?" _I asked myself. I got up and left them to their flirting jobs.

**~~~~~~~~~~Don't mind me, I'm just a weird line break 0_o~~~~~~~~~~ **

Finally it was time for the campfire, I though the time would never come. According to Annabeth, the Apollo campers always lead the song thingy. When they finally finished singing Chrion,a centaur (yes half man, half horse), came up and said "thank you Apollo campers for another wonderful sing along"

"Your welcome" they chorused

"Now, yesterday, I heard that Percy came back in a rather funny situation" he said "and I was also told that he was going to explain why yesterday, but something unfortunate happened in his cabin, right Zack" he looked at me, I smiled sheepishly "anyway...Percy will finally be able to tell us why but before that he needs to ask something himself." Chiron told Percy to go up to the stage.

"Thanks Chrion, so anyway how many newbies are here, as in how many of you got here while I was absent?" he asked "raise your hands please."

Ten people plus me, Cody and everyone Percy met at the ship raised out hands making it sixteen people.

He counted the number of hands up "minus the people I met at the ship" he said and we lowered our hands, he counted again "ten people, alright if you know who your parent is lower you're hands." two people "if you are twelve or younger lower your hands" four people "the four people left meet me at my cabin in the morning, understood."

A bunch of 'ok's' were heard.

"Anyway, since it's too much to tell, and I will probably be laughing my butt off before I even get to the real funny stuff I want to know something Chiron"

"Yes? what is it child?"

"Is there a way you could show them what I'm thinking?" I asked

"In fact there is. All I need to do is put my thumb on your forehead and what is on your mind will be showed up on the curtain of the stage" he explained

"Is it going to hurt."

"Your going to get dizzy and you'll be sweaty when it's over" he said

"Oh, I've been through that before" he said "go ahead do it" he agreed.

Chiron put a thumb to Percy's forehead and I could see various images in the curtains, I saw Percy fighting a HUGE! sea serpent and so may other thing. The best part was that we could hear what it was saying. We got to this certain part where a knife almost hit him on the back and I didn't see exactly where on his back because for some reason it skipped to a different part. The part that made me laugh the most was when Percy sensed the flag of underwear and the part where he found out it belong to his Father, Poseidon. After everything was finished being showed, Chiron took his thumb off of his forehead and he fell forward. Chiron caught him and steadied him to ground.

"Thanks Chiron" he said

"You should probably go to bed, for some reason it takes a lot of your energy when some else does that you." he said

"I'm not even going to argue" he yawn "good night people."

Percy walked down the stairs and Annabeth got out of her seat to follow him.

"Well, everyone who had questions hold them till tomorrow, now everyone of to bed." nobody argued and left.

The next morning I woke up in the middle of the canoe lake with a crab on my stoamch who gave me a note, pinched my nose and jumped off. **(I RHYMED C:)** I read the note and it said _'Dear Zack d onot ever play another prank on, or else the results will be worse - you worst and most feared nightmare Percy Jackson _

_P.S. don't ever spy on me and Annabeth again.' _

I learned my lesson.

**P.S. THIS STORY IS T FINISHED.**

**P.P.S IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY "Percy Annabeth and their new life" I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT IT. LIKE A SEQUEL. THERE ARE 3 WAY TO LET ME KNOW YOUR ANSWER.**

**1). REVIEWS IN THE STORY "Percy, Annabeth and their new life"**

**2).PRIVATE MESSAGING**

**3). REVIEWS ON THIS STORY ABOUT IT**

**P.P.P.S. IF YOU WANT YOU CAN ASK ME QUESTIONS OF WHATEVER YOU WANT. EVEN IT DOES NOT HAVE TO DO WITH PERCABETH.**

**I, MYSELF, HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU PEOPLE **

**WHO KNOWS HOW TO ACTIVATE THE LYRICS ON A HUAWEI M735?**

**IF YOU WANT YOU CAN GO CHECK MY STORY IN FICTION PRESS. COM , IT'S A STORY THAT I AM ACTUALLY TRYING TO PUBLISH AND I NEED HELP TO FIND A TITTLE FOR IT. READ THE DESCRIPTION IT WILL A HELP YOU A LITTLE. I WILL ONLY UPDATE THE FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS OF MY STORY, SORRY I CANT PUT THE REST**

** s/3116944/1/Random - COPY AND PASTE INTO THE BAR (FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW) (PUT FICTION PRESS. COM IN FRONT OF THE s BUT DON'T PUT SPACE)**

**P.P.P.P.S. I HAVE A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE**


End file.
